


The tiny chair. You wouldn't be able to Kill me before I kill you.

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Assassin Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Beautiful monster, Biting, Blindfolds, F/F, Freedom, God youre sexy, Hair-pulling, I dont like french pussy, I want to smell powerful, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light BDSM, Murder, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Perfume, Power Dynamics, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Violence, tiny chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Season 3 08 This After being interrupted by Helene's orders, when she was finally feeling happy with Eve in her arms.   (ballroom scene)Villanelle has even more reason to break free. Eve is an important motivation.Oksana kills Rhian on the goes to confront Helena. She finds a way to control and involve the little chair, and take revenge on it with sex and lethal violence.
Relationships: Villanelle | Oksana Astankova/Other(s)
Kudos: 6





	The tiny chair. You wouldn't be able to Kill me before I kill you.

**[Tiny Chair](https://villanellelovers.tumblr.com/post/627308721232592896) **

**You wouldn't be able to, by the way. Kill me before I kill you. You're a child, you have no idea what you're dealing with.**

Helene. Is Half-naked and blindfolded.

The bottom of the eye blindfold allows a crack of light to leak, but not enough to see anything, which is an irritation rather than relief.

On my last visit, I heard Rhian say that no one can access this room, but here I am, working on my strategy.

You tighten your ears to pick up the slightest sound. I see you're moving your muscles, finding out you can't get rid of me. A statement that's not just symbolic. The arms are tied behind with the wrists outstretched and secured to the sides of the small chair.

A rope rotates around your waist and adjusts firmly toward the back of the seat, while the knees are kept separated by a spreading bar.

You made me a Keeper. I'm being your keeper right now.

I'm lost in my thoughts. “You’re a beautiful monster Villanelle”

You don’t notice my arrival. I’ll make this a little nice.

I caressed you with a pen, sliding it from your arm to your wrist before going up, crossing, and lowering the other arm again.

You move your head slightly, trying to guess where I am, a movement that results in my hand pulling your hair. 

You shake my hand still pulling your hair, as I move my head back so slowly and ingest your collarbone to your ear, stopping to gently nibble on your eel.

You're insulting me, but you can't stop your moans from escaping while I keep squeezing your hair. My Touch electrifies your senses.

The pen advances languidly, so deliberately, almost imperceptibly.

You listen to my breath and you feel my muscles tighten. I'm trying to control myself, not to complete my final goal right now.

You think you know my mind very well. That I'm acting like the chaos agent you described. You tried to seduce me, but even though you are desirable, you are the face of my turbulent past and present . And no, I didn't fall into your manipulative shit.

I'm caressing you with a rose, on top of the clitoris, up and down. You're trying to persuade me. But I go on, without saying a word.

Your body squeezes when I get to the edge and I start overturning.

I change the feeling, and I go wild, causing you to try to free yourself. I open your legs and use my tongue, to penetrate you, I'm deep inside you. Your taste is metallic, intense, I don’t like it but I enjoy that you can't do anything to stop me and I eat your pussy like I want to devour your entire body.

I don't like your French pussy. But you really like this, you're so wet.

"Enjoying Helene??

you say NO frantically, NO

"Oh, I know you like it.

"And today I will show you how powerless you are in front of me.

I hear you moaning, and you are coming again. I continue with my stimulation before S stop as suddenly as I used to. "

"Let's see if we can raise the tempo a little bit let's?"

My tongue is replaced by a clip with which I press and hold your clitoris, listen to your groans of pain.

I use a clip-on your nipples and take the blindfold out of your eyes. Mand I'll stop to make you look me in the face, arching my eyebrows..

I know you think I'm not powerfu lenough, but you'll feel and smell my power.

I feel your tears of despair wetting my cheeks. And you're crying because you're furious, and I love it.

"I won't release you, Madame"

"What do you think you're accomplishing with this?

Well, right now I want you to come.

What do you want, Villanelle?

"Freedom, " I said.

I raise my head to look you in the eye and ask with emphasis: tell me what your real name is?

Helene.

You get wetter while my fingers inspect you... I stopped for a second, to let you look at me.

My pride wouldn't let me admit it, I allowed myself to enjoy this, I'm whispering "name" again and again.

"Are you ready?

I held it tighter, and penetrated it with my strap. You are trying so hard not to make any expression, Helena come on, let yourself feel this, your body is not letting you lie.

You see me directly, as I possess you, I ride you fiercely, with all the rage in my being. Soon, we were panting and moaning, our bodies covered with a glow of sweat, and your chest was pressed against mine. I bite your lips, pull your hair.

Push deeper and yell, and you are screaming loud, Helene.

. I'm fucking you harder, much harder than anyone's ever fucked you.

I'll free your legs, being careful not to release you... I place them at the highest possible angle. Getting you out of control. I'm so inside and you're contracting your muscles. I won't stop.

I blindfolded you again. I completely freed you from the chair and violently rode you on the huge table where you tried to caress me. I tied you up again, lying face down. I grabbed you and fucked your ass my fingers and my tongue. 

No more! You said. You have no idea what's going to happen to you after this.

Tell me what your real name is?

What do you want, Villanelle??

I use strapon again and introduced it all, this time with the vibrator on. I allow myself to come with the pulsations.

I'm inside your sex with my hand, and with the huge dildo on your ass...

I kept pushing out in long, deep blows.

I accelerated the pace, mercilessly.

And against all your effort to keep your control, you come REALLY hard. you collapse against exhausted.

I leave you there in silence and I approach the little chair. I take the dildo with my hands and go again inside your sex, my fingers in your ass.

A girl wouldn't fuck you like I'm fucking you HELENE.

With all the rage, I slap you and sit you in the little chair, here you have no power anymore. And I'm not going to stop.

How would you like to go?

Wait, don't say anything, I won't grant you any wishes. I suck your clitoris with my tongue, suck you while my lips stick to your sex making a noise that reveals how wet you are.

You're completely tied up, but you see me and this time you can't talk to me anymore. I covered your mouth very well.

I repeat what I just did. Well, I repeat ALMOST everything. I bite your neck, your nipples and I'll penetrate you with all my hand.

I finally decide that's enough.

You need to smell the powerful Helene, even when you have any power right now.

I bathe you with my special perfume, after a petit mort Madame...

I prefer to see life spiraling when it goes in your breath, slowing down, taking away all autonomy, existence flees as far as it can, and you will no longer control your body.

You begin to suffocate, in the darkness and absolute silence.

I decided to take your bandage off, to look into your eyes. I am the last thing you get to see, and I wait while you die.


End file.
